


Bear Hugs and Vetala

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny is amazing, Benny's bear hugs, Bloodlust, F/M, Protective Sam, Self Control, Worried Benny, Worried Dean, reader gets a little field time, sam is an ass, turns out to be not so yay, vetala fight, why can't he just like Benny, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader and the boys head down south for a possible Vetala hunt, getting more than they were prepared for.





	1. You Ain't As Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> My goodness, I never thought I'd finish this thing... and then it turns into two chapters lol. Enjoy my dears :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome, I love hearing from you guys, it's lets me know how I'm doin'

* * *

**Hey Benny :)  Dean got word of a possible Vetala duo down near Carencro. Have you seen or heard anything? ~Mary**

 

**_Hey Honey, this is Elizabeth. Benny doesn’t like texting and he ain’t too good at it. I heard about something out near Cankton Road a couple days ago, nobody was sure what did it though. Benny said he’d be happy to drive ya out there once ya got into town._ **

 

**Thanks, we’re headed down your way. Dean says we’ll be there in a couple hours… Tell Benny hi for me**

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Dean pulled up in front of the diner and you headed inside. Benny came around the counter just heading to his break and wrapped his arms around you, engulfing you in a warm bear hug. “Good seein’ you three again.” You welcomed the hug, wrapping your slender arms around his well built center, and laying your head against his chest.

 

“How come you’ve never hugged me like that?” Dean teased, sliding into a booth at your side.

 

“Well, Brother, you ain’t as pretty as this little Chère.” He sat beside you and Sam took the spot next to Dean, unhappy with how the vampire was looking at you. Elizabeth brought over some menus and got the three of you drinks, before running off to wait on other tables. You looked the menu over, settling on a bowl of gumbo. Dean and Benny talked the whole time while you ate quietly, sipping your sweet tea and occasionally answering Benny’s questions or talking to Sam. Benny offered to lead you out to Cankton Road after he got off work so the three of you could see where the victim was found. 

 

“Why don’t Mary and I go check out the morgue while you and Benny go to Cankton Road.”

 

Your eyes shot up from your bowl and you puppy dog eyed Sam, “But I wanna go with Dean and Benny. I never get to do field stuff.”

 

“Fine, I’ll go check out the morgue.” 

 

“We’ll drop by the room before Benny gets off work, you can grab your suit and we’ll drop you off at the morgue. Then meet back here?” Dean decided around a mouthful of food, and you nodded your agreement. Benny nodded and Sam reluctantly agreed. After your lunch you hurried outside, eager to see the crime scene and prove that you could do stuff as well as Dean could. When you dropped Sam off at the morgue, he slammed the door behind him and you came around to sit in the front seat. “Has Sammy said anything to you lately?”

 

“About why he’s being such a dick?”

 

Dean chuckled at your choice of words and headed down the main avenue, “Sure, we’ll go with that.”

 

“No, he hasn’t said much to me… I don’t think he likes Benny being around me.”

 

“Benny’s a good guy.”

 

“I know, and you know, but Sam just wants to be an ass.” You sighed, looking out the window. “Are you gonna let me help with the case?”

 

“Depends.” He pulled up infront of the diner, and shifted into park. “Can you run inside and see if Benny clocked out yet?”

 

“Yeah.” You jogged up the front steps of the diner and pushed opening the door, catching Benny’s attention. He took your hand in his, nodding a goodbye to Elizabeth, and weaving with you through the back room, grabbing his coat as he walked. He led you out the back door and around to where the impala came into view, he shoved you off towards Dean and climbed in his truck. You followed him out the old country roads to where the victims had been found, and Dean instantly went into big brother mode, “Stay in the car.”

 

“Seriously? I didn’t come all this way to keep the seat warm. I’m getting out of this car, and I’m hunting beside my favorite big brother… You gonna let me, or are you gonna be Sam?” You smirked, knowing he’d cave.

 

“Come on,” He reached down and popped the trunk, “Go grab a couple fake IDs.” You ran to the back and dug out two FBI badges from the box. He met you on the side of the road opposite from Benny, “Am I really your favorite big brother?”

 

“Ehh, just said that to get outta the car.” You smiled, patting him on the shoulder. He gave you a stunned look and you laughed, “I’m kidding. Yeah, right now your top pedestal, Sam’s pissin’ me off lately.” 

 

“I always knew I was your favorite,” He said with a proud smirk, heading across the empty road to meet Benny.” You wandered across behind him and noticed a red haired woman staring at you from the doorway of one of the many small houses that lined the road on one side, you waved to show you meant no harm and she ducked behind the door, closing it quickly. “Who’d you wave at?”

 

“Some chick was watching us, I just waved to say we weren’t gonna kill her or something.”

 

“Well, if we need to, we’ll flash a badge. Where’d Elizabeth say the victims were found?”

 

“Lizzy said she saw this spot here on the news. Said they found two people with big ol’ fang marks in their necks, at first she asked me if there was another vampire. That’s when I told her it might be a Vetala. I ain’t seen one since purgatory.”

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s Vetala, I looked at the police reports Sam hacked into and they sounded just like the one you and I snagged while he was still at school… This body count was higher than the other ones I saw though. Maybe more than one pair?”

 

“No clue,” Dean replied distractedly, “Let’s go see if that chick that was makin’ eyes at you saw anything.” He nudged your shoulder, and dug out his fake badge, leading you with him to the woman’s door. You followed him up the path and stood tucked slightly behind him as he knocked on the door, he straightened his posture and you felt inclined to do the same. The red haired woman from earlier opened the door, and in perfect sync you and Dean flashed your badges. “I’m agent Johnson, this is agent Wilson, with the FBI. Would you mind if we asked you a couple questions?”

 

She shifted, her eyes darting rapidly between you and Dean. “I don’t understand. The police were already out here, I thought they were gonna close the case.”

 

“We came into some new evidence, my partner and I got permission to reopen the case. May we ask you a couple questions, we won’t take long.” You smiled politely, and saw her glance over to Benny who was waiting by his truck.

 

“Yeah, uh, yes. Please come in.” She opened the door further and let you in. Dean made himself at home, taking a seat on the sofa while you decided to stay standing. A second woman walked in from the hallway and came to a sharp halt. She was younger than the first woman. Her hair was dyed raven black, and her eyes were softer than the other’s.

 

“Cassie?” 

 

“Kenzie, this is agent Johnson and agent Wilson. Agents, this is my sister Kenzie. They’re here about that case from a couple days ago... They came into new evidence.” Her tone was cold, and the other woman shrunk. 

 

“Oh… I have to go pick up Alanna, we’re going to... Lafayette... for the day.”

 

Cassie’s face fell into a cold glare. “You should stay, these  _ nice _ officers might have questions for you.”

 

Kenzie shifted, pulling her purse further up her shoulder and her eyes locked on the ground. “You’re the one that found ‘em.”

 

You cleared your throat, drawing all three sets of eyes to you, “It’s okay Kenzie, you can go, if we need anything we’ll get in touch.” She nodded curtly, and bee lined for the door, scampering down the walkway and locking herself in her car.

 

“So, officers, what questions do you have?”

 

“When you found the victims, did you happen to notice any strange markings on them, puncture wounds maybe?" 

 

"Uh no, nothing like that... I'm sorry, agents, but I just remember I got called into work tonight, and I have to leave soon. Could we maybe do this another time?" 

 

Dean smiled, "Sure, wouldn't want to make you late." 

 

You and Dean left, heading back down the path you came and once over by Benny you turned to him, "You know she was lying right?" 

 

"Follow her?" 

 

"Read my mind big bro."  

 

"Thanks for driving us out, Benny. Mind doin' me another favor?" 

 

"Depends on the favor, Chief." 

 

"Would you mind trailin' her in your truck, baby's pretty easily recognizable and I don't think she could get a good look at you from where you were standing." 

 

"Sure thing, she give ya any idea where she might be headed?" 

 

"She said she had to go to work, but she didn't give us anything else... Why don't you take Mary with ya, she wants some more field time." He patted your shoulder and large grin broke out across your face. 

 

"Really. You're gonna let me go with him?" 

 

"If he wants you too." 

 

Your eyes shot up to Benny's and he gazed down into the shimmering blue-gray orbs. He smiled, nodding his head towards the old pickup. "Go get in the truck." 

 

"Keep my baby sister safe, Benny." Benny nodded and headed to the driver's side. The drive was nice, despite the fact that you were stalking some woman who was most likely a Vetala, he kept glancing over to you and you smiled. 

 

"What?" 

 

"How've you been?" 

 

"I've been... Better. Dean hasn't gotten mad at me since we last saw you, but Sam's been a d-- not pleasant person lately. How 'bout you?" 

 

"Nice save, Chère." 

 

"eh, I tried. I know most men don't like when women swear so I tried to filter myself. I know I wasn't gonna swear technically, but practice makes perfect right?" 

 

"I suppose so, Suga'." He followed the car to the corner and parked on the street next to the one the woman was on, she hurried from her car to the door and let herself in. “How long we gotta sit here?”

 

“I don’t know, Dean never lets me go when they stakeout someone out. I’m usually just research.”

 

“How come they never you let out?”

 

You shrugged, “Lost too many people I guess… I don’t know.” You both continued watching the doorway and waited for anything to happen. About an hour passed before you saw any movement in the house, the redhead from earlier came out, followed by a blonde and they climbed into a dark red camry, slowly heading right  past you and Benny.

 

He drove back to the motel where Dean, and a very pissed off Sam were waiting, when Benny turned off the truck, the motel room door flew open and Sam stomped out waiting for you to come closer. “Once again, can I just live in your freakin’ truck?”

 

“I think I’ll just leave once ya get out, I can talk sense into Dean, but I don’t think Sam’ll give a rat’s ass what I say.”

 

You half giggled, half scoffed at his remark. “Night.”

 

“Night, Little Chère.”

 

You stepped down from the seat and crossed the parking lot to Sam, who was glaring at Benny with his jaw clenched. You rolled your eyes, pushing past him. “Stop staring at him like that, you look like an idiot.”

 

…

 

Dean had called Benny later that night and apologized for Sam, asking if he’d join the three of you on the hunt, “It’d be nice to have someone with a little more strength.”

 

“I don’t know, Chief, I’m not much in the mood for dealin’ with your little brother.”

 

“I’ll deal with Sammy, Mary and I need you fightin’ with us. You know how strong Vetala are.”

 

Benny sighed, being pulled in by worry for your safety, he ran a hand over his face and took a long drink from the blood bag he was holding, “Alright, tell me where to meet ya.”

 

You had researched the two women for hours and found that a trail of death followed them. You tracked the Vetala, now knowing that there were two pairs hunting together, to a large manor out on one of the many old country roads. The red camry was parked out front, along with the car Kenzie had left the house in earlier. Dean checked that you all had silver blades, even furnishing Benny with one, not that he may even need it. You and Dean approached the house and knocked on the door, being met by the black haired girl when it opened. “Hi, Kenzie was it? My partner and I decided to follow up.” You smiled, and quickly elbowed her in the face. It hardly even affected her, but she stepped back nonetheless, displaying her bright fangs, and her eyes changed into their serpent like presentation. She lunged at you and when Dean moved to help, one of the other Vetalas attacked him. The other two charged Sam and Benny and in no time the four of you were in full battle for your lives. Dean stabbed the one straddling his chest and turned the knife, killing her, and shoving her body aside. 

 

He kicked the one on you and she landed beside you, her eyes darted across the yard to her sister, and she took off running. Dean helped you to your feet and you ran to Sam, driving your knife into the Vetala’s back, but she too drew away before you could twist the knife a full rotation. Dean stayed beside Sam who had a large wound near his neck, he wasn’t bleeding to death by any means, but the venom was beginning to kick in and Dean made Benny help him carry Sam to the impala.

 

You followed behind, keeping your knife raised and scanning for the other three women. You couldn’t see much in the dark and since one had broken the light, you were left in only the dim light of the moon. You heard a rustle behind and when you spun around, you stabbed the third Vetala in the chest, wasting no time in killing her. Cassie grabbed your jacket, tossing you to the ground, away from the boys, and stood over you, a wicked grin etched in her face. “Never tasted Winchester before, bet you’ll taste real sweet.” You grabbed your knife and hopped back onto your feet. Brandishing your silver blade made her scurry back a few feet and you were in the lead until you felt another person behind you, when you turned this time, you were struck with something heavy. You couldn’t tell what it was, but it was cold, that much you knew.Your head throbbed and the edges of your vision were blurred as you watched Kenzie leer at you while Cassie knelt over your body, their serpent-like eyes chilled your blood as you lay helpless. Dean and Benny had their backs to you and you tried calling for your brother but the words caught in your throat, and you waited to see the inevitable.

 

She leaned closer to your throat and you heard a muffled gurgling noise. Behind her, her sister dropped to the ground and the redhead was torn from her crouching  position, she was thrown a fair distance and you looked up in your haze to see familiar baby blues, and a set of bared fangs. He was on the Vetala in an instant, barely controlling himself enough not to rip her throat out. He happily forced the knife into her chest and twisted it a full turn, grabbing a fistful of hair and decapitating her as well. You couldn’t quite decide if he’d done that to be safe or out of blind anger, and to be truthful, neither could he. He reigned himself in and hurried back to your side, crouching down to lift you into his arms. You faintly heard Dean shout as he came running to your side. You had killed the first pair of Vetala and Benny had, more than sufficiently, killed the second pair.

 

Benny carried you, cradling your body carefully and being sure to lay your head against his chest. Dean Inspected the back of your head and went pale when he pulled it back, seeing it covered with blood. “Dammit.” he hissed. “I need to get her to a hospital.” He went to reach for you and you whimpered when your head fell from its support.

 

“I can take her.” He looked away, fighting the instinct to extend his fangs at the scent of blood. 

 

Dean expression hardened to an even more serious one, “Can you handle it?”

 

“I’ll be fine, I’ve learned how to control it.” He sat you in the passenger seat, and hurried to the nearest hospital.

 

**You saw short flashes of light and it burned your eyes, the loud rush of the hospital didn’t help either, the voices and beeping making you feel nauseous. In the seconds where you opened your eyes you could see an older man leaning over you in a white coat, information rushing from his lips as he assigned the nurses to various tasks. You could faintly make out Benny’s worried drawl from somewhere around you. You tried your best to focus, but your mind wandered to quickly to keep up. You felt someone move you onto a stationary surface and you lost your small grasp on the world around you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awake in a daze following the attack, and find yourself in a hospital bed with little memory of the previous night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies, 
> 
> I planned for this to be only one chapter and now I'm feeling a third chapter after this one lol 
> 
> Enjoy, and thanks for reading :)

* * *

 

You woke up in the typical hospital room, the monotonous drone of the machines forcing you to recall the events of the night. You attempted to sit up, and were held down by a large hand on your arm, with eyes still closed, you panicked before hearing a comforting accent. “Hey, Hey, Hey. You need to stay lyin’ down… Can ya open your eyes, Honey?”

 

You ventured to open your eyes, and the light hurt, but not as much as earlier. You found Benny in the middle of the light’s blur his soft eyes gazed down at you and his shoulders visibly relaxed when your eyes met. “Where am I?”

 

“That Vetala got you pretty good, so we wanted to get you to a hospital and make sure you were alright. Sam got hurt too, but not half as bad. Dean took him to the motel room to get him patched up and I offered to bring ya here. The doctor said you’ll be fine but ya needed six stitches on the back of your head and you got a small concussion.”

 

“Thank you. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, Little Chère. We just gotta make sure you rest.” He sat on the edge of your bed, and kissed your forehead, brushing a few strands of hair behind your ear. The man in the white coat from your earlier haze came into the room and gave a cheesy smile.

 

“It’s good to see you awake, Ms. Joplin, How are you feeling?”

 

“I feel tired, and like I’m gonna throw up.” You shifted, closing your eyes from the blinding lights above.

 

“You may feel both of those for little while. You needed six stitches and you do have a concussion. While you do have a very slight concussion, we’d still like to keep a close eye on it. The next day or so are very important in making sure that you’ll be alright.”

 

“When can I work?”

 

He snickered, and Benny shook his head. “I wouldn’t recommend going right back to work anytime soon, you need rest. The best thing you could do is to relax for the next week, maybe more. Do you have somewhere that you rest with no activity, and someone that can watch over you for at least the next twenty-four hours?”

 

“She can stay with me.” Benny rubbed your small hand between his own.

 

“No, Benny, you have to work and I don’t-- can’t-- wanna bother you.” You tried focusing long enough to form a real sentence and were finding it hard to concentrate.

 

“Ms. Joplin, you will need to stay with someone if you live alone.”

 

“Darlin’, I’ve tol’ ya before you ain’t a bother. Lizzy has plenty o’ help down at the diner to cover me, and she really likes ya. She’ll give me the time off. We can tell Dean what the doctor said and see what he thinks is best if ya want.”

 

“Yeah.” You whimpered, starting to tear up. You had no idea why, but all of sudden you were flooded with the feeling to cry. You slowly raised your hands to wipe you eyes, but Benny beat you to it, cupping your face and wiping the tears with his thumbs.

 

“Aww, come on, Little Chère. No need to cry.”

 

“It’s normal for patients with concussions to experience mood swings, inappropriate emotions, and even crying. I’m going to go get some paperwork for you to take in case she does stay with you, if not, you can pass it on to the person she does stay with.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Benny stood in the corner of the room on his phone, and conveyed the doctor’s words to Dean. The bunker would be too far of a drive and the boys wouldn’t be able to watch her like she’d need to be watched, the risk of something attacking while she was with them was too great for Dean to take. He put Benny on speaker while he argued with Sam and Benny worked to convince them that the cheapest and safest option would be for her to stay with him at his place. He hung up when the doctor walked in and was immediately handed a stack of paper. “This is the basics of how care should be administered over the course of the next week or so. She’ll want to eat brain-healthy foods. No fried foods, sugars, caffeine, artificial colors or flavors. I included a list of suggested foods. Also, she shouldn't be allowed to drive or participate in any strenuous activity…The best way for her to relax would be to avoid reading, watching television, playing video games, or any other mental tasks. Any questions?”

 

“No, sir. I called her brother, Dean, and we decided to have her stay at my place. They have a family business and travel a lot, he doesn’t have a steady place for her since they usually sleep in motels.”

 

“Are you a family friend, boyfriend?”

 

“Family friend.”

 

“If you’d like to come with me, we can fill out some paperwork and have her released into your custody.”

 

A few tests and a couple hours later, Benny pulled into his driveway, and came to open your door. “Sorry, Sweetheart, doctor said to limit your movement.” He held out his arms to carry you.

 

You had your eyes squinted, shielding yourself from the afternoon sun and despite how miserable you felt, you couldn’t help but smile at his sweet expression. “You don’t have to carry me, I can walk sixty feet.”

 

“Sorry, Darlin’, no such luck.” He winked, sliding his arms behind your back and under your knees. He carried you to his room, and adjusted the pillows behind your head. “Get some rest, I’ll grab your paperwork and stuff from the truck… Dean’ll be here soon with your bag.” He headed out to grab your things and when he got back in he sat on the couch, running his hands over his face, and started flipping through the booklet he’d been given. He heard the tires of the impala crunch in the gravel outside, and stood to meet the boys out on the porch.

 

Dean got out from the impala, slinging your bag over his shoulder and carrying your book bag, nearly letting it drag the ground. Sam saw this and ripped it from his hands, keeping it higher, knowing how much you treasured it. Sam had a permanent scowl on his face and Dean elbowed him as they stepped onto the porch. “You sure this is gonna be alright? Aren’t you Elizabeth’s right hand man at the diner?” Dean questioned, transferring the bag over to Benny.

 

“Nah, I tol’ Lizzy what was happenin’ and she said I could take the week off. She could prob’ly use a week off from me, she’s just too sweet to say.” He joked, leading the boys into his bedroom, where you were laying with your arm draped over your eyes. “Sun hurtin’ your eyes, little Chère?” You hummed a positive answer and he set your duffel bag on the chair in the corner, draping a blanket over to curtain rod and blocking out a majority of the light. “There ya are, Sweetheart… Gotta surprise for ya.” You uncovered your eyes just a hint, enough to see your big brothers in the doorway. Dean was right at your side, helping you sit up and Sam stayed in the doorway, watching Benny’s every movement with a glare.

 

“You know, the doctor said _stress_ wasn’t good for someone with a concussion.” You hinted, locking eyes with Sam as you spoke. He shifted and Dean sat beside you, leaning over you awkwardly to hug you.

 

“I was so worried about you baby sis.”

 

“I know, I was a little worried about me too.” you joked, “But I’m okay, Sam is okay, You and Benny are okay.”

 

“How long do you have to stay on bedrest and stuff?”

 

“Only--I-- I don’t remember. Um.”

 

“Doctor gave us a packet, it said she might have trouble remembering things for awhile… She should be on bedrest for a week or so.”

 

“That doesn’t sound boring. Good thing you got Benny to keep you company.” Dean smiled, having no clue of Benny’s crush on their baby sister. “Thanks again for letting her stay here.”

 

“Course.”

 

Dean and Sam said their goodbyes and headed back to the impala, Benny stopped Sam on the porch with a hand on his arm. “I know you don’t like me, and I’m more fine with that, but I ain’t ever done wrong by your brother and I certainly ain’t gonna do wrong by Mary. I respect them too much. So whatever the hell your worried about me doin’ to her, you can drop it, I’m not that kinda monster… or man.” Sam was honestly speechless, and all he could bring himself to do was nod.

 

“See you in a week, Benny.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

When Benny came back into the room, you could see his anger, he hid it well but you had learned to read between the lines having grown up around the Winchester men. Winchesters were pretty much famous for burying emotions. “What did he say to you now?”

 

He looked shocked that you had been able to read his expression so quickly and faked a smile, “Didn’t say a word.”

 

“Benny, you forgetting I grew up with Dean, I know when someone is lying.”  


 

“He didn’t say anything, promise. I was the one that said somethin’... I know I’m a vampire, and I know I’m a monster, but I ain't the kinda monster he thinks I am, and I don’t appreciate the assumptions he’s makin’ about me. I told him I would never do you or Dean wrong. I respect you too much.”

 

“You did?”

 

Benny shied away and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “No, I didn’t mean it was a bad thing. Just-- um... Just, no one’s ever really stood up to my brothers like that before… No one that-- what is it-- Crowley, what’s-- A demon. No one that wasn’t either a demon or drunk… Thank you.” You stumbled, trying desperately to find the correct words.

 

He laughed, at being the first to stand up for you, and flashed the sweetest, and most contagious, smile you seen, making you smile again too. His smile was innocent and reminded you a little of Cas. You got dizzy suddenly and your headache worsened from the activity. You moved further down the bed, curling up to the pillow. “I should let you sleep, Doctor said you need all the rest you can get.” He tucked you under the covers and turned out the dim bedside lamp that you had turned on while he was with your brothers. “Night little Chère.”

 

**“Night, Benny.”**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last morning of the stay, with Benny, following your concussion.. Loosely based on the imagines: "Imagine telling Benny you love his smile" and "Imagine Benny realizing how beautiful you are".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I wrote this at about three this morning, so you'll have to excuse the fluff lol. My writing gets fluffy when I'm sleep deprived
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

Two weeks later, you were back on your feet and feeling little to no side effects of your concussion. Benny was thrilled, and secretly a bit saddened, to see you bounce back so quickly. Don’t get him wrong, he wanted you back to being the spitfire little hunter girl he was smitten with, but this made him realize how much he enjoyed having someone to care for, someone to depend on him. He made you a cup of hot chocolate and let the door quietly creak open. He heard your sweet giggle from the other side of the door, and smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m awake.” He pushed it open and saw you sitting up in bed, your back against the headboard and the top of the blankets bunched around your waist.

 

“How’d ya sleep?”

 

“Really good, actually. I didn’t feel like my head was gonna explode.”

 

“Good. Are your headaches gone?”

 

“Mostly, there’s a tiny spot where she hit me that still throbs a little. But I’ll be fine.”

 

Benny nodded, and sat beside you, transferring the warm mug from his hands to yours. His smile was tender and it made you feel a warmth of comfort. You loved the way he looked when he smiled. Living with Sam and Dean, smiles weren’t very abundant after everything they’d been through, so it was definitely a change you enjoyed. Plus, Benny wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes. You sipped the hot chocolate and hummed at the rich flavor. “Thank you for the hot chocolate.”

 

“Your welcome, Suga’. I know it prob’ly ain’t good as coffee, but it’ll have to do for now.” His soft smile, the one that had recently begun making you melt whenever you saw it, had found its way into the conversation.

 

Your eyes fell to the cup in your hand and you blushed. “I love your smile, Benny.” You nervously pulled your bottom lip between your teeth and ventured a peek at his expression. He, honestly, looked a bit stunned.

 

“You like my smile?” He asked, unknowingly grinning wider.

 

You nodded. “Yeah. Sam and Dean don’t smile a lot anymore, and you look… I don’t know… Comforting, when you smile. I just think it’s kinda sweet.” You shook your head, “Oh god, I’m making it worse the more I talk.”

 

“No ya aren’t, I think it’s sweet.”

 

You nervously laughed and wrung your hands around the cup, looking down. _God, you idiot, he thinks you're a stupid kid and you tell him you love his smile… He didn’t technically shoot me down though, maybe he could see me like an adult._ He watched your actions and the way you looked down to your hands, the way you avoided eye contact reminded him of a shy little girl… So, yes, a child. But he didn’t see a child when he looked at you, then again he looked at you differently than anyone in your life had. You had met men that looked at you with desire, you were young and you had the Winchester genes, but they still never looked at you the way Benny had. His stare held a fascination and a soft respect that you frankly weren’t all that used to. He took in your soft sketched features, the way your hair almost instantly fell back into place after you brushed it behind your ear, and the way you closed your eyes whenever he made you feel shy, the moments like these. You were the most beautiful thing he’d seen, and he wanted you, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that to you.

 

He stood from the bed, smiling one more time before leaving the room, with a “call me if ya need something.” to which you nodded and silently continued drinking your hot chocolate. He watched from the doorway for a second or two with a small, loving smile meant for only him to notice, and then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. He whipped up egg whites, your favorite, and made fresh waffles topped with the strawberries he had gone out to get this morning, while you were actually asleep. He brought you the tray and you happily devoured the food, moaning your enjoyment with every bite. He sat in the chair by the corner of the room, knowing that you liked the company, and he only left the room when his phone rang. Benny stepped into the hall to take the call and, just as you both secretly hoped it wasn’t, Dean was on the other end of the call. He asked how you were doing and Benny relayed that you were feeling a lot better than you had been when you were first left at his place.

 

He could hear the smile in Dean’s voice at the thought of bringing his baby sister back home to the bunker. As much as Benny wanted to keep you with him, he wasn’t going to, you needed to be back home with your brothers. Dean said they were at the bunker now and could be to Benny’s in roughly fourteen hours, give or take considering Dean’s driving.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

That night you sat on the couch with your bags neatly set by the door along with your converse, and Benny beside you on the couch. You had your legs up to your chest with your arms wrapped around them to hold them in place. You couldn’t help looking a bit down and out, you really liked Benny and he made you feel like there might be a chance you could belong somewhere in the world. You both heard the gravel crunch outside and you fought not to let your head fall back in annoyance, you figured it may not be suggested for someone that just had a bad concussion. You slipped on your converse and slung your book bag over your shoulder, letting Benny carry your duffel when he offered. Sam was the first one out of the car and, even though he tried to hide it, you could tell he was checking for bite marks. You shrugged his hands off of you and went to give Dean a huge hug. Honestly, you missed him more than Sam. Before Sam went to Stanford you two were thick as thieves, but it had never been the same since. Dean helped get you loaded into the back seat of the impala, all the while telling you how long you’d be benched before going on another hunt. He swore to no less than four months, but you knew you could pouty lip and puppy dog your way onto a hunt before then.

 

When the three of you were back in the car and it was slowly creeping down the driveway, you turned to lean in Baby’s back window. Waving to Benny and silently mouthing one last “Thank you.”

 

**He waved back, smiling and mouthing what you assumed was an equally silent, “Welcome.”**


End file.
